


I Wouldn't Change Anything In The World, This Is It For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Hammocks, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were just laying around, in their yard, & enjoying the sun setting, after a romantic dinner, that the former seal had lovingly prepared. They talked about what they had been through, Would they change it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Steve were just laying around, in their yard, & enjoying the sun setting, after a romantic dinner, that the former seal had lovingly prepared. They talked about what they had been through, Would they change it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

"I am happy", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams declared, as he was laying on the chest of his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, They were laying down in a hammock, & just relaxing after a tough day at work, The Blond was still amazed that his super seal cooked a romantic dinner for them, But nothing really surprises him, as he hangs out with Steve.

 

"Me too, Baby, I wouldn't change anything in the world, This is it for me", The Five-O Commander said, as he rubbed his hand up & down his lover's back, making sure that blond always felt loved, & cherished by him. "Well, Except how we met, I could had done it better, I am **_so_** fucking sorry for the way I acted,  & getting you shot". Danny smiled up at him, & the loudmouth detective said this to him, "Apology accepted, I could had handle things better too, I am sorry too", They shared a sweet kiss, as they relaxed once again.

 

"Mmmm, I am so glad that you came into my life, Danno, Really, Cause, It sucked so much, & I had so many regrets, which still haunts me from time to time", The Seal said, as he confessed honestly. "I know that, Babe, I am so glad that you came into mine, Plus, Grace & Charlie's too, You are the best thing that ever happened to us". Steve was touched by that, The Five-O Commander said with choked up emotion, "You are too", & they shared a passionate kiss, They declared their love for each other, & fell asleep in the hammock, under the stars.

 

Steve & Danny woke up the next morning, & went to clean themselves up, As they were making their way to work, They both thought to themselves, as they smiled, & looked at each other, & they focused on the scenery in front of them, "Definitely, Wouldn't change anything in the world, This is it for me", & they put their "game" faces on, & were focused on their work, & start the day right officially.

 

The End.


End file.
